


Leap Of Eagle

by MrKakuya



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>曾经他读了那么多遍Altaïr的手迹，对着它们沉思了那么久，以至于在一个月朗星稀的夜晚，当那个苍白的身影第一次出现在他面前时，他只是微笑着想，大概他是真的老了。<br/>《刺客信条：启示录》剧透注意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Of Eagle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leap of Eagle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217674) by [terraplan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraplan/pseuds/terraplan). 



他从没喜欢过乘船旅行。甲板总是在他脚下摇晃得太厉害，罡风肆虐，威胁着要把他甩进海里，供七海传说中的无数海怪果腹。但无论如何他还是抓紧了船舷，用对危险不屑一顾的坚定面对着腥咸的海风。他并不一定要喜欢这次旅行；他只要活下来就行。  
如果他认为这片不友好的土地比他前一个驻留地更安全的话，离船登陆本来意味着如释重负。但他没有这么幸运——他并没有远离危险；他在向着危险前进。  
他孤身前行。

*

他的旅程大多是在沙漠中度过的，在补给允许的情况下，他总是尽量避开人烟。他从未想过沙漠会如此让人难以忍受，尽管他为此行准备充足，得到了经验丰富之人的建议。他们向他提供了地图和相关信息，还建议他带上合适的衣物抵御严寒。此前他很难把沙漠和严寒联系在一起，但是露营时那种烧灼皮肤浸透骨髓的寒冷打消了他所有的疑虑。  
有时因为一连几天见不到一个人影，也听不到任何人说话，他的心里会滋生一种奇异的孤独感。他并不是在想念他的同伴们，也不是在想念城市里熙攘的人群。那是另外一种感觉，难以言喻。也许他是在怀念年轻的自己，由复仇和保护家人的欲望驱动，总是一往无前。那时他清楚地知道自己该做什么，应该成为怎样的人。也许只是他盛年不再，岁月像亦步亦趋的毒蛇，在那些黑暗的时刻缠绕在他踝间，夺走了他的信念。  
但是当他找到一个干燥空旷得足以保护他不受直接威胁的避风处时，他就不得不澄清那种感觉了。从收集完所有密函并读完Altaïr的所思所想之后，他就再也没法回到过去了。他对社会机制的认知和对自然秩序的信仰——包括对上帝本身——都受到了剧烈动摇。就像Altaïr在塞浦路斯之行之后感受到的那样，他的灵魂深处萌发了对人类起源、自我存在价值的强烈求知欲。  
曾经他读了那么多遍Altaïr的手迹，对着它们沉思了那么久，以至于在一个月朗星稀的夜晚，当那个苍白的身影第一次出现在他面前时，他只是微笑着想，大概他是真的老了。

*

过了一阵子他才开始质疑那个幽灵般的马西亚夫之鹰的影子的本质。起初它只在那些最难捱的时刻出现，而他只当它是自己焦灼渴望中产生的幻觉，或是某种思维老化迟钝的征兆。但它出现得越来越频繁，直到他意识到自己并没有那么神志不清，会在青天白日下产生幻觉。  
而且他非常确信他并不是那么有创造力，可以想象出Altaïr用异国的语言冲他咆哮，金色的眼睛视线犀利，几乎要将他穿透。是的，他的想象力绝对没法描绘出那样一双眼睛。那双眼睛对于一个冷血刺客来说过于深邃，目光锐利而疏离。  
他已经学会了闭上眼睛等着它离开。这个方法很管用。毕竟Altaïr不是真的在那里。

*

进入马西亚夫的时候，他花了一番功夫才辨认出刺客们曾经的要塞。大雪覆盖了一切，本该似曾相识的建筑轮廓几乎无法认清。但他知道，它就在那里。片刻之后他的脑海中已经浮现出了隐匿在风雪之中的那座古老建筑，那座保护着他所寻求的线索的城堡。  
他很快就离开了那里，因为他知道在面对敌人之前，养精蓄锐是必需的。

*

那天晚上Altaïr又出现了，并且在他等着他消失的时候并没有消失。他坐在他对面的墙根下望着他。  
“Altaïr，”他低声说，有一半是害怕被对方听到。  
“Ezio Auditore da Firenze，”Altaïr应道。他的视线在Ezio的方向逡巡，似乎没有办法对准焦距。  
Ezio的呼吸僵住了。他没法再把这解释为某个扭曲的幻象了。因为它回答了他。“一个幽灵，”他自语道，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。他握住了短剑，用自己唯一了解的方式准备好面对未知。  
“我不是幽灵。”Altaïr回答道，并环顾四周，“虽然我像它们一样迷茫。”  
“这不可能，”Ezio说，仍旧紧握着剑柄。“你活在几个世纪以前，怎么会知道我的名字？”  
“的确。”他得到了这样的回答，Altaïr的影子里蓝白色的闪烁显得不再那么像来自另一个世界了。“虽然我一生都在追求知识，世界上仍旧有很多事情是我解释不了的，即使它们像群山一样真实。”  
Ezio只是坐在那里，看着Altaïr打量他的藏身处。他的问题太多了，有太多的事情亟待了解，而这些疑问只有Altaïr能解答。但是他没有办法把其中任何一个问题整理成能说出口的问句，所以他呆坐着，祈祷自己的理智还没有分崩离析。  
“大概是因为金苹果，”过了一会儿，他说，“它有特殊的能力。”  
Altaïr站了起来。“这么说你知道金苹果。也许刺客掌控的东西还没有完全遗失。你为什么来马西亚夫？”  
Ezio思考了一会，最终决定告诉他最简单的事实。“我……正在追随你的脚步。”  
Altaïr的神情出现了变化。他的视线柔和了起来，好像他正在用眼睛微笑。“如果你跟着我走，我可以保证你只会找到更多的问题而不是答案，比你期待的少得多的答案。”  
他的回答让Ezio也微笑了起来。“在这个年纪我的期望已经低得不能再低了。不过如果我过去的经验还能派得上用场的话……我的努力没有白费。”他说，一面站起身来伸开手臂，展示他的两柄袖剑。  
Altaïr的眼睛亮了起来。他走近Ezio，握住他的手腕开始仔细查看他的武器。  
他的手温暖而且柔软异常，完全不像一个幽灵。  
“你做到了。双袖剑，手指完好无损。我知道这肯定行得通，只是不知道该怎么做。” Altaïr翻过他的两只手腕，“你是怎么做到的？”  
“我真希望能告诉你，可这不是我做的，是我一个可靠的朋友的杰作。”  
“令人印象深刻。”Altaïr说着，终于放开了手。“你会用得到的。”  
那天晚上Ezio睡得很不安稳。

*

他本应该做好准备的；但他发现得太迟了。  
战斗开场时肩头中的箭对他十分不利，但他毫不犹豫地扯下斗篷，跃向了离他最近的圣殿骑士。他奋力拼杀，专注于夺取敌人的性命，赤手空拳不够，他弹出了袖剑。  
只是他没料到Altaïr会出现在战场中。  
他分心了。再次集中注意时他堪堪躲过了致命一击，袖剑断在了圣殿骑士的剑下，自己也被攻击的余波震倒在地。  
向圣殿骑士投降的时候，他盯着指向自己的矛尖，心想自己已经太苍老，太支离破碎，太迷茫，以至于无法应付这些了。

*

被投进刺客要塞的监狱之前他们毁了他的另一柄袖剑。他们甚至没有费神把他的手脚捆起来，因为显然没必要：他得被人拖着穿过雪地，身后留下一道血红色的失败的耻辱；他毫不反抗，身体撞到监狱的石壁发出的闷响像一包沙子。他几乎没法睁开眼睛。刺骨的寒冷让他颤抖不已，周身的创口和疼痛都开始复苏了。  
Altaïr坐在旁边陪着他。  
“马西亚夫在圣殿骑士的手里，” Altaïr低声咆哮道。“你得驱逐他们。送他们去见他们的上帝。”  
Ezio想说点什么，想挪动一下手掌，想通过某种方式同意Altaïr的话，但是除了虚弱颤抖之外他什么都做不到。就像他了解的那样，他的体力在逐渐消失。他竭力睁开眼睛，雪地反射进窗口的刺眼白光几乎让他失去视力。他试着用目光表达无力说出口的事实。  
我失败了。很抱歉。我失败了。  
Altaïr目不斜视，神情高深莫测。他蹲伏在Ezio身边，伸手托起他的脖子，温暖的指尖触到了他的脸。  
“这不是你的末路，Ezio Auditore。这仅仅是开始，一场远比你想象中的更为盛大的开始。”他的视线顺着他的胸膛游移而下，并把手掌按在了他的腹部。“让这成为你的重生吧。”  
Altaïr微微抬起左手，袖剑出了鞘。Ezio瞪大了眼，惊恐让他极力挣扎起来。可他唯一能做到的只是攥住Altaïr雪白的外衣，挤出一句嘶哑破碎的“不，求你，不要”。而Altaïr捏紧了他的脖子，毫不留情地压制着他。那柄袖剑利落而无情地陷进了他的腹部，Altaïr仅剩四只手指的左手按在他的衣服里，直到他停止挣扎。  
失去意识前他隐约听到门外看守他的人说，“他睡得像死了一样”。

*

当他们又来找他的时候，他一动不动。他们用粗麻绳绑起了他的手，架起他的身体，再次把他拖向其他的什么地方。他还活着吗？是他梦到了Altaïr用袖剑取走了他的性命，还是他已经身在地狱？如果他正在被带去接受最终审判的话，反抗和试图逃跑都没有意义了。  
只是他被带去见的那个男人丑得太不像上帝了。  
突然涌起的自尊和骄傲让他挣开了圣殿骑士们的手。如果他还活着，即便是走向死亡他也要一个人走。他被圣殿骑士的头领推上了悬崖，兜帽被拽了下来；一条绞索套上了他的脖子。  
他想着放弃。他想着支撑他活下去的所有理由，以及在这条——也许是——不归路上的一切阻碍，他知道他成功的几率微乎其微。  
但是当绞索在他喉间收紧的时候，他又出现了。他从他身侧走过，跃进深渊，化身为传说中那只辉煌的雄鹰。  
之后他明白了。他明白Altaïr一直在指引着他前行的路，向他展示他踌躇着不愿去看的事物，让他活着，让他明白。  
他都明白了。  
他向圣殿骑士发起了反击。

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：入EA坑以来遇到的最好的一篇文。作者写出了我特别喜欢的那种EA相处模式，伤感和距离感拿捏恰到好处。


End file.
